caperucita pelirroja y el ¿vampiro?
by Iris stefania Salvatore Cullen
Summary: escarlata y brillante como la sangre fresca, pequeña y delicada como la misma Bonnie


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de la inigualable L. J. Smith, yo solo los tome prestados un ratito.

* * *

><p>Bonnie se encontraba en los bosques buscado unas pequeñas flores rojo carmesí que servirían para terminar una pócima que estaba preparando , su sedosa piel blanca recibía gustosa los rayos de sol, mientras que sus risos rojos brincaban ligeramente sujetos en una coleta alta, llevaba una bolsa marrón, vestía unos jean, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra que había dejado junto a su bolso bajo la sombra de un árbol, antes de empezar la búsqueda, estaba tan concentrada en su labor de encontrar el ultimo ingrediente, que no noto que alguien la observaba.<p>

Mientras en lo alto, un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, la miraba con sus ojos oscuros como la media noche y una expresión algo sarcástica y divertida en su rostro, Damon Salvatore sonrió, al verla tan concentrada y desconectada el mundo que la rodeaba, se levanto lentamente de la rama del gran abeto donde se encontraba sentado y vijilante hacia ya un gran tiempo y con paso hacia el vacio, salto, dándole un susto a la pelirroja.

-Que haces caperucita tan solita en el bosque, no sabes que el lobo malo te puede comer-la sonrisa no se le había quitado del rostro es mas cresio un poco al ver el susto en los ojos de la pequeña aprendiz de bruja.

-para que temer al lobo; si lo peor que me pudo pasar es encontrarme contigo-respondió ella y siguió buscando la extraña florecita finguiendo que no le interesaba, ni mucho menos atemorizaba la presencia de aquel vampiro.

-has herido mis sentimientos-hiso un gesto de exagerado dolor llevando sus manos al pecho -que no ves que velo por tu seguridad… que tal si te encontrabas con un algo o alguien peligroso - su voz se habia vuelto un poco sargastica ya que tanto Damon pero sobre todo Bonnie sabian que tan peligroso podria ser el para ella.

Bonnie ignoro sus palabras y siguió buscando esa extraña florecilla

-pequeño pájaro rojo… que es lo que realmente haces en el bosque tan solita- su voz habia dejado el tono picaresco y sarcastico debido a que ella realmente no estaba escuchando y que hay de divertido el sarcasmo, si Bonnie no se enfada.

- busco una flor- susurro manteniendo a mirada en el pasto.

-quieres que te ayude, sé que puedo encontrarla antes que tu-miro a su alrededor viendo las diferentes flores de allí rosadas, amarillas, rojas, naranjas.

-haz lo que quieras –no tenía sentido que le pidiera que se marchara, ella sabía que no lo haría Damon Salvatore no seguía las reglas hacia su vida a su modo, así que si no quería irse, ella no podía hacer nada contra de eso.

-tenderas que decirme como es, soy vampiro pero no leo mentes - aun cuando lo último era una mentira quería ver la reacción de Bonnie ante su sarcasmo, le encantaba verla enfadada.

Ella lo vio fijamente mientras el levantaba una ceja algo petulante, Bonnie suspiro y volvió a pensar; que pelear con Damon no tenía sentido y era casi una total perdida de tiempo.

-Es pequeña y de color rojo escarlata- volvio a murmurar con la vista fija en el piso con exprecion cansada, pelear con Damon era frustante y estresante, era como pelear con una roca, ellas estan fijas alli y no te hacen caso.

-Wow… porque te demoras tanto en buscarla-dijo sarcásticamente girando sobre si mismo - no estamos rodeadas de ellas.

Bueno al menos las rocas no te respondian… penso la peliroja tratando de no enfadarse.

Respira Bonnie, relájate, no mandes una bola de fuego al vampiro idiota que esta a tu lado, por aunque Stefan no lo admita eso lo preocuparía muchísimo y Elena se molestara, también por haber herido o matado al hermano de su novio por hacer sentir mal a Stefan se dijo asi misma a sus adentros tratando de mantenerse serena.

-Que tan dificil puede ser encontrarla –Damon arranco una pequeña florecita de color rojo pero esta era mas cercana al fucsia que al rojo que Bonnie queria.

-gran genio… creí que los vampiros tenían los sentidos desarrollados –dijo cuando vi la sonrisita sobervia de Damon-o que tu fuiste el único que no los tiene,- ahora la que empleaba el sarcasmo era ella- fíjate bien si estas flores son rojas , ya buscó unas carmesí un poco más oscura que la sangre

No se había dado cuenta cuando ni como Damon se le había acercado tanto ni cuando la había acorralado contra un árbol, pero ella esta aprisionada entre un grande y grueso abeto y Damon antes de que pudira hacer nada ni mucho menos sentir algo.

-pequeña… si jugas con fuego puedes quemarte… brujita -dijo el presionado su cuerpo contra ella – no tientes mi auto control.

-y que harás Damon… matarme- si algo había aprendido era que no debía darle el gusto de verla asustada, o sería mucho peor.

-tal vez si o tal vez no –la presiono aun mas contra el arbol, mientras su sonrisa se agrando aun mas cuando Bonnie dejo escapar un suspiro cercano a un gemido, la peliroja sabia que estaba en zona de peligro y que debia hacer algo pronto, pero sus sentidos se nublaron al tenerlo tan cerca, estaba perdiéndose en sus negros y brillantes ojos y el su musculoso cuerpo precionandola contra el abeto.

-entonces hazlo, que esperas –dijo Bonnie desviando la mirada en un intento de aclarar su mente, mientras el simplemente bajaba las manos lentamente por su cuerpo hasta delicada cintura.

-por ahora lo único que quiero es ver el color carmesí de la sangre…-sonrió, pasando su nariz por el largo cuello de cisne de Bonnie- ya sabes para poder diferenciarla –siguió jugando así por unos minutos oyendo la sangre correr rápidamente por la acelerada circulación producida por el corazón de su pequeño pajaro rojo, percibiendo su embriagante esencia, una tierna y refinada, muy dulce y delicada, la esencia de la sangre de Bonnie.

Beso la zona con una delicadeza muy impropia de el, antes de morder la blanda piel de la pelirroja, quien suspiro al momento en que los colmillos trapazaron su piel, sin prisa comenzó a saborear la sangre de Bonnie, ella era distinta y él lo sabía, por que a diferencia de la demás ella merecía sutileza y suavidad , para que lo disfrutara igual que el.

Bonnie dejo escapar un gemido que hiso que el vampiro sonriera, dejo de beber y paso su lengua por los orificios que habían dejado la mordedura haciéndola estremecer y sellando así las diminutas incisiones.

La peliroja lo miro en bobada por el efecto de la mordedura , el rostro de Damon mostraba un sonrisa que nunca antes ella habia visto, un hilito de color rojo se escapaba de la comisura de su boca haciendolo parecer lo que realmente era un vampiro pero a diferencia de otras veces ella no pudo divisar la oscuridad que usualmente cargaba consigo, con un lento movimineto aun para un humano sus dedos limpiaron esa mancha y con extrema sensualidad se lo llevo a la boca para saborear por ultima ves, por ese dia, la sangre de su pequeño pajaro rojo.

-ahora se cual es el color carmesí-se deslizo lentamente pero sin separarse completamente de ella y tomo una florecita que se encontraba a sus pies, escarlata y brillante como la sangre fresca, pequeña y delicada como la misma Bonnie–aquí esta – acomodo la flor detrás de su oreja y de igual manera algunos mechones que se habían escapado de la coleta.

-esto no se va a quedar así-dijo Bonnie recuperándose lentamente del sopor producido por la mordida.

-cuando quieras y donde quieras –dejo un ligero beso en sus labios, y puso un dedo en los mismos; evitado así que hablara –hasta la próxima… mi pequeño pajarito rojo-dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

Bonnie no vio más que el ligero movimiento del follaje, que pudo ser producido por el viento, pero en esta ocasión era la señal indicativa de que Damon se había marchado.

Sintió sus labios humedecidos y se los relamió un poco sintiendo de aquella manera el sabor de la sangre fresca, y no cualquier sangre, sino ni mas mi menos que la de Damon Salvatore.

La pelirroja sonrió y tomo sus cosas para emprender su camino de regreso casa, estaba muy feliz; no solo había conseguido la flor que tanto necesitaba sino algunas cosas más y aunque no lo admitiría nunca, y menos en precencia de Elena o Meredith, esperaba la próxima ocasión que se encontrara con aquel vampiro arrogante y presumido.

* * *

><p>bueno aqui esta un capi que lo corregi para saber si puedo escribir aqui donde estoy , no me fue muy bien pero lo segure intentando asi que si pasan por aqui y le dan una ojeada a mi otra historia sabran porque... besos Iris<p> 


End file.
